Test systems are typically formed for applications, and are separate from production systems. Such systems, which can be referred to as “sandboxes,” may be used to test new features and versions of the applications. In known systems, live production data cannot be used for sandboxing because the testing would corrupt the production data. Therefore, separate copies of customer data are made that are used for testing and development. Creating the separate copies of the database for a typical sandbox system is slow, consumes a significant amount of computational resources, is prone to error and can take up substantial data storage resources. In many cases, it is not practical to copy all of data in a single transaction, so the copied data may not be transactionally consistent. In that case, the testing of the application may not be successful in determining the operational functionality of the features of the application, because the sandbox data being used in testing may not be accurate. In some cases, the inconsistent data can be reconciled before the sandbox can be used, which can be time consuming and require substantial processor and memory resources.